


Literary Geek

by LordMortem



Series: AU August [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU August, M/M, Me being a clueless writer, Modern AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/pseuds/LordMortem
Summary: Literary Geek: Kylo is a huge fan of Techie Radar’s books, too bad he doesn’t know the author is his own hated roommate Armitage Hux.





	Literary Geek

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing a Kylux AU thing for August, literally just to get me to write more! XD
> 
> I had help from a dear friend who is my fic cheerleader, [darktenshi17](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/works)
> 
> Thank you, buddy! Hearts for you.

“Kylo, have you seen my phone? I se-“

“No!” Hux hears from the living room. He arrives in time to see his roommate stuff something under the sofa cushions. The ginger moves in closer and Kylo stiffens and sits up, tossing his reading glasses onto the cluttered coffee table. 

“What? Why are you staring at me, Red?” Kylo says.

“Don’t call Red.” Hux says. He crosses his arm and stares down at his roommate. 

Kylo huffs at that but remains seated. They continue to not move. The tension in the air is palpable. All of a sudden, Hux pounces onto the raven haired man eliciting a yelp from his roommate. They both struggle to subdue the other. Hux tries to reach under the cushions but Kylo rolls them both onto the floor. Hux’s head bumping onto the coffee table. The shorter man retaliates with a bite to Kylo’s hand.

“Damn, Hux! What the heck is wrong with you?” Kylo says, having managed to get on top of Hux and grip both his wrist to the floor. Hux furiously glares at the man. Kylo strengthens his grips. A pained look appears on the ginger’s face. 

“I know you hid my phone under the cushion, Ren”. Hux says. Kylo scoffs at that.

“Why would I have your phone?” he says.

“Why? Why did you put my car keys in the freezer yesterday?” Hux replies back.

“Because you were in the bathroom for a whole hour and refused to let me take a piss,” was the retort from Kylo. Hux tries to buck Kylo off but fails. Kylo takes pity on him and gets up from the floor. Hux stands and dusts himself off. He then sticks out a hand to Ren. The other man just sighs and reaches over from beneath the pillows and retrieves a book. He places it in the ginger’s hand. 

Hux stares at the book quizzically. “I don’t know whether to be surprised that you can read or that you’re actually reading a book titled ‘The misadventures of Matt the Radar technician’ by an author named Clan Techie.” He says. 

Kylo takes a deep breath and roughly snatched the book from the ginger’s grasp. “Ugh, just shut up Armitage. It is a great book actually and you could only hope to write something half as good.” 

Hux simply rolls his eyes. “Yes, I am sure since you are saying it is a ‘great book’, it must be worth the read.” The blue eyed man says.

“See? That is the reason why your roommates never last. The second I get a better job, I am out of here,” Kylo grumbles out, pushing Hux aggressively onto the couch.

Hux sits there, staring at the place where his soon to be ex-roommate stood. He wonders why he always has to push other people’s buttons. Why he can never speak with Kylo without venomous sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Why he has a crush on said man. He departs from the room, afraid those thoughts would take over. Once in his room, he plops down at his desk and quickly turns on his laptop. He types in;

‘Matt could be an overtly emotional person but his passion was something to behold’. He pauses at that sentence. Wondering how he’ll truly start his next book. Writing ‘Matt the Radar Technician’ could be daunting but this was the closest thing he had to Kylo actually liking him. Even if he has to hide behind a pen name.


End file.
